emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7970 (24th October 2017)
Plot Debbie runs into Penny the social worker and escorts her into the farmhouse. Debbie asks what's going on but Moira insists it's just a routine visit. Debbie tells the social worker that Moira is a brilliant mother. Tracy sets Vanessa up with accountant Amanda. Living with Paddy is starting to annoy Marlon. Things are made worse when April swears after Paddy unintentionally helped her expand her vocabulary. Debbie informs Cain of social services visit. The social worker asks Moira why she took Isaac to the hospital and why she left him there. Moira and Faith lie to that Moira fell asleep in the car. The social worker asks Moira how she's coping. Moira reveals she lost her daughter last year so she's scared of losing her son too. Vanessa is bored by Amanda's work talk. Tracy is disappointed there won't be a second date but Vanessa states she and Amanda have no chemistry and nothing in common. Moira feels awful for lying to the social worker but she refuses to go to the doctor as she'll be referred to counselling. Faith reminds Moira she can talk to her and assures Moira that she'll get through this. Debbie meets Tom in his penthouse suite and they are soon kissing. Moira apologises to Victoria for snapping at her yesterday. Excited Adam and Victoria announce to Moira that they're going to look into adoption again. Faith calls in at Wishing Well Cottage where she tells Cain that Moira isn't coping. Cain doesn't think he can do anything but Faith begs her son not to let Moira down again like when Holly died. She encourages Cain to fight for Moira before he loses her for good. Marlon tells Paddy he shouldn't have pitied him enough to move in. Paddy reminds Marlon that he and April were excited from him to move in so Marlon reveals that April was excited for "A new member of the family" as she thought they were getting a dog. Paddy promises Marlon that he'll be gone by tomorrow. Tom offers to lend Debbie the extra money she needs to outbid Chrissie at the auction for Jacobs Fold although Debbie insists she's got to do this on her own. Moira is surprised to come downstairs after her bath to find Cain holding Isaac. Cain states he should've been here from the start and he wants to be part of his son's life. Exhausted Moira thinks Cain is suggesting she isn't fit to be left alone with their son. Cain inquires why social services where here but defensive Moira refuses to say. She takes Isaac off Cain and orders him out. Cain admits he's let her down before but he wants to make things right. Moira insists she doesn't want or need him but Cain doesn't buy that, citing Moira lying to the police to provide him an alibi for Emma's murder. Debbie is adamant Jacobs Fold will be hers. Cain promises Moira that he'll never let her down again but Moira insists it's too little, too late. Cain declares he loves Moira but she hits back that she hates him and orders him not to come near her or the baby again. When Cain leaves, Moira begins to cry. Cain also struggles to hold back the tears. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Social Worker - Emma Bispham *Amanda - Sophie Abelson Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Exterior *Unknown hotel in Leeds *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,610,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes